legendarymobfandomcom-20200214-history
The Metronome Amulet (Story)
The black Raichu yawned and leaned back in his chair with his feet on his desk. His name was Creep. In reality, he was a super powerful demon from the Reverse World. Known as "the King of Cruelty," Creep is bossy, fearless and seemingly immortal. He's a complete jerk, but he does care for his friends, even though he doesn't like to show it. Even though he's extremely powerful, he doesn't really go out on the missions with his friends very often. He doesn't care about going on the missions, as long as he's in charge and gets some kind of reward at the end, be it money, food, or just torturing his enemies. He looked around his office at his friends, who were equally as bored as him. A Weavile named Hazeel was sitting in a chair on the side of the room, staring blankely out the window while sucking on a lemon slice, either lost in thought or extremely bored. Hazeel has a bizzare backstory, and doesn't look like a typical Weavile. She was born a human, but in her current home, she spends a majority of her time as a Weavile with one silver eye peculiar red markings painted on her body. She is extremely fast, not just physically, but mentally as well. Her sharp claws are matched only by her sharp wit. Oddly, she acts more like a cat than a weasel. She also seems to love lemons for some reason. She does haver certain abilities, mostly that of a normal Weavile, but if she desperately needs to, she can teleport or shapeshift. On the floor next to her was Rigel, a being from the stars taking the form of a Pancham. Rigel is an adventurous creature. He loves food and exploring, especially with his friends. He's an expert ninja, having a wide variety of weapons he can combine with powers he has inside of him. Rigel is also a werewolf, giving him heightened senses and strength. His adventurous nature gets him into trouble pretty often, which lead Creep to assign him a bodyguard. He's risked his own safety for his friends before. Ironically, his skills as a ninja and heightened senses do not help him in games like Hide and Seek. While he sat down, deep in thought, a sudden sqeaking noise snapped him back to reality. The sound came from a red rubber dog toy shaped like a bone. Holding the dog toy was Kato, a playful and energetic pink Pachirisu. "Kato, for the last time, I am not a dog!" he said. "Oh yeah? You sure were acting like one yesterday!" Kato replied. "I couldn't help it! I was hypnotized!" Kato was one of a few people who could push Rigel's buttons. He continued to squeak the toy, trying to get his friend to play with him. Kato was always playful, even during the most serious moments which often gets his friends into trouble. He saw the world as a playground, which causes him to be fearless. He helps his friends when he must because he truely cares for them. Even when he's alone, he can entertain himself with his tail, which he likes to cuddle up with. Though he prefers not to fight, he can use discharge, dig, iron tail and swift. His natural Pachirisu ability, Volt Absorb, lets him heal himself if he's hit with electricity. He can run pretty fast, like most electric types, but even he can't keep up with Hazeel. He's also an expert when it comes to science and inventing. Across the room, a Galvantula sat on the floor on one end of a chess board, and a Chespin on the other. The Galvantula went by the name of Silver. An archangel from a place called Aether, Silver is the most serious of his friends. He's the bodyguard assigned to Rigel, though he's sometimes the one who captures, or more frequently eats him. He protects all of his friends using his vast number of abilities and powers. He can summon and command dolls and puppets, cast all kinds of magic, and shapeshift, which he does more frequently than any of his friends. He can be pretty bossy too, though he willingly serves Creep. His use of magic and more serious nature makes him Kato's polar opposite, yet they get along and Silver admires Kato's cheerfulness. Sometimes he enjoys becoming a giant, and stomping on or eating the "bugs" he finds. He claims that if he eats you and doesn't digest you, it's a sign of friendship. When it comes to eating, his belly is a black hole. Without needing much time, he slid a chess piece across the board. "Checkmate," he said. "I win again." Karo, the Chespin on the other side of the board crossed his arms and pouted. "Man, I hate Chinese Checkers!" he grumbled. "Karo," Silver started. "We're playing chess." Karo thought for a minute, staring at the pieces. He picked up the knight and ran around, making horse noises. Karo was often seen in one of a few forms, Chespin, Wooper, Scraggy, Axew, and Pichu, though he has other forms. His greatest strength is how friendly he is, even befriending those who the others thought were villains. He has a few abilities that he can only use in a specific form, like using vine whip as a Chespin. He can be selfish at times, but usually helps when he can. He can be a bit of a crybaby, but only at certain times. He is exceptionally brave for a critter of his size, but bugs will scare the hell out of him! He loves hugs, and sometimes mixes up words, like calling a paradox a "pair of socks." He can fight pretty well, though he would rather not fight and instead make friends and play with his enemies. After almost an entire day of boredom, the computer on Creep's desk finally made a pinging sound. Creep sat up and grabbed his mouse, while the others gathered around his desk, hoping for a mission. Creep clicked his mouse a few times, and opened the email. "...For quality deals on carpets, visit Ron's Rugs and Things, 1227 Main Street, Purrloin's Creek. False alarm. Just spam." he said. Just as the five Pokemon in front of him were letting out a collective groan, the computer pinged again. "Oh! Wait! This one's a mission!" Suddenly, everyone's heads perked back up. Creep read the email silently. He stood on his chair and began to give a summary of it to his team. "A treasure was found in a temple somewhere, but someone got to it first." "What's the treasure?" Silver asked. "It's called the Metronome Amulet. Anyone who wears it can use any Pokemon move they want. Even though it's called the Metronome Amulet, the wearer can choose their move, and it lets them use moves that the move Metronome can't use." "Sounds pretty cool" Ice said, tossing out her lemon peel in the garbage can next to the desk. "Exactly why I want it." Creep said back, sitting down again. "So you can use it for good?" Karo asked. "Uh....sure...." Creep replied. His lie seemed to satisfy the Chespin. "One of my spy drones saw the amulet near a castle North of here. Head straight out of the city limits and you should find it. Start there. Good luck." With that, Rigel, Silver, Karo, Kato, and Ice darted out of the building and began their quest. *** About an hour later, the gang arrived. They looked up at the castle that was towering over them. The giant wooden doors were shut, and looked like termites had started getting to them in certain places. Its grey stone walls were eroded. A few torn flags dangled from flag poles. It looked like there was a moat once, but now it was filled in with dirt. There were large parts of the walls missing in some places, revealing empty roomes. "Hmm..." Rigel said, studying the building. "It looks like there's a staircase in one of those rooms with the broken walls. If I climb the tree behind us and jump with enough force to reach where all those bricks are sticking out, I can climb up into the broken room, go down the stairs, navigate my way down to the main room and unlock the door from the inside." He reviewed his plan in his head before he noticed that the doors were now open, and he could see his friends walking inside. He gasped and ran to catch up with them. Just beyond the doors was a huge, empty room. A few unlit torches lined the walls, and a faded rug lead to another set of doors, straight in the middle of the back wall. A staircase lead up a few steps about halfway across the floor. In each corner of the room was a doorway leading down a different hall. With two doorways on each wall, and the big double-doors in the middle of the back wall, there were nine paths in the room. "Well," Silver said, taking charge. His voice gave off a soft echo as he spoke. "There are too many paths to explore them all, even if we split up." "Split up?!" Kato yelled. "Okay!" He was about to run before Silver stuck his front appendage out to stop him. "Splitting up never works well for us!" he said. "I say we use a buddy system. Karo, you and Ice go one way." Karo and Ice exchanged a high-five, or the Pokemon equivalent, and proceeded down a hall on the left. "Rigel, Kato, you go the other way. Kato, can I trust that you'll keep an eye on him?" Silver asked, knowing it was technically his job to keep Rigel out of trouble, he also preferred to go off on his own. "Whaaaat?" Rigel said. "I can handle myself! What about the time I-" He was interrupted by a familiar squeaking sound. He looked over at Kato, who was holding up the squeaky dog toy from earlier, reminding him that he was hypnotized to believe he was a dog just a day ago. "You can count on me, Silver sir!" Kato announced. The two Pokemon turned and marched down one of the halls on the right, with Rigel asking Kato why he even brought that toy along. "Perfect," Silver mumbled to himself. "The main door is all mine." He scurried towards it, pushed it open slowly, and crawled inside. *** Ice and Karo had just climbed a long spiral staircase. Their found themselves in what was a bedroom. The only furnature remaining was the bed, with a big purple blanket and two pillows, and a small wooden table. It was also one of the rooms with part of the wall missing. The pair of Pokemon were pretty tired from the climb, but Karo's fatigue quickly faded when he saw the bed. Within seconds he was bouncing up and down on it, giggling like a child. Ice took a more serious approach. "I don't think the amulet, or whoever took it, will be in here." she said, mostly to herself, as she knew Karo was not listening. "Unless...." She crawled under the bed, and slipped out on the other side holding a small wooden chest. Karo's interest had shifted from the bed to the chest, and he sat down on the edge to watch his friend open it. She tugged at the lock a couple times, then gave the whole chest one big scratch with her claws. The top splintered and she was able to tear it off. "Aww..." she said, letting out a sigh. "No amulet in here." "Yeah," Karo agreed. "Just a bunch of useless gold and diamonds and junk." Ice pushed the remains of the chest aside and stood up. Suddenly, a beam of fire appeared seemingly out of nowhere, nearly scorching Karo's tail. Both Pokemon looked around frantically. Karo leapt off the bed and pushed Ice to the ground. Looking up, they saw another one just over their heads. "We have to get outta here!" Ice yelled. They both stood up, Karo yelled something about an idea and hopped onto the bed. He grabbed both pillows and scanned the area. Ice did the same, and noticed a blurry, transparent figure, a little bit shorter than Karo, standing on the bed. "Karo! There!" she yelled, pointing at the spot. Karo swung the pillow as hard as he could. He could feel that it had hit something, but couldn't see what. They heard a thud, as if something, or someone, fell on the floor. "C'mon!" Karo shouted as he tossed Ice a pillow. She hopped across the bed, and grabbed the blanket. Without even turning around, she tossed it behind her and it landed on whatever was attacking them. She slammed the door behind her and followed Karo's lead. The Chespin had tossed his pillow onto the stairs and was sliding down, standing on top of it like a surfboard. She did the same, but dove head first and slid down behind him. After a long, bumpy ride down the stairs, they finally slammed into a wall. Ice snatched Karo's pillow and tossed them down the hallway, towards where they had come from. She then grabbed Karo's paw and dragged him under the staircase. "If this thing sees the pillows over there, it'll think we dropped them while running down the hall" she whispered, knowing that her grabbing the pillow like that may have upset Karo. He responded with a nod and they sat quietly. They could hear footsteps coming down the stairs, but were unable to see what was making them. By the time they peeked out of their hiding spot, whatever it was had left. *** Meanwhile, Kato and Rigel had found their way to the kitchen. The cabinets didn't seem as worn down as the rest of the building. The table had a faded red tablecloth, littered with stains and holes, draped carelessly over it. A regal chandelier dangled in the center of the room. The countertops where cracked and chipped pieces of black marble. Rigel and Kato wandered the room slowly, inspecting the area. "You'd think a place as big as this would have a dining room." Kato said, studying the table. "Maybe they did," Rigel replied. "The table could have just been for small, private meals, or where the cooks ate." "Or the kids table on Thanksgiving." Kato added. He turned around to see his friend standing on the counter top, opening the cabinets one at a time. "Are you looking for a snack?" "I would, but in a place as old as this, I don't expect much fresh food. I'm thinking the amulet might be in one of these." "Why would it be in the kitchen cabinets and not in a safe or something?" "Too obvious. If you were looking for something like that, I'm sure the safe would be the first place you'd look. Besides, it can't hurt to look. Check the bottom cabinets for me?" "Okay," Kato said, but instead of doing as he was asked, he sat down against the wall and began squeaking the dog toy, seemingly enthralled by it. Rigel turned and saw him doing so, but ignored it and continued his search. He became so focused on digging through the cabinets, pushing the old dishes and things out of the way, that he hadn't noticed that the squeaking had stopped. After he checked the last cabinet, he turned and hopped down. "Kato?" he said, looking from wall to wall for his friend. "Where'd you go?" Rigel was beginning to worry, when he suddenly heard light footsteps out in the hallway. He let out a sigh of releif and stepped out of the kitchen. He looked both ways, but still didn't see his friend. He could still hear the footsteps, getting closer and closer. Suddenly, his werewolf nose kicked in and he smelled whoever was there, and it wasn't Kato. He began to back away from the sound, towards a part of the hallway that was very dark and poorly lit. He turned and ran into the shadowy hall, knowing his werewolf senses would help him see in the dark. He took a sharp turn to the right and ran down the short path into a small, cold room. It was pitch black, but he could still make out the outlines of a few crates, and realized that he must be in some sort of storage room, and a dead end. He turned around, and the source of the unfamiliar scent was now completely visible, but the darkness concealed it's true identity. "An unwelcome guest, eh?" it said in a deep, almost charming voice. Rigel could now tell that it was a male. Rigel began to charge up one of his energy blasts, which emitted a blue light throughout the room. The figure was still just out of the light's range. He fired the blast straight at it. "Protect." he said calmly, and a force field appeared around him, blocking the blast, then quickly disappeared. The figure continued towards him slowly. "Now, disable." he said. As soon as he said it, a small white spark flashed in the air. Rigel didn't realize it's effects until he tried to fire another energy blast, but this time nothing came out. He pressed his back against a crate, now feeling really nervous, but he quickly stepped forward again, hoping to look intimidating. "Vine whip." the figure said. Two long, silhouettes extended from it's body. Rigel opened his mouth to say something or call for help, but the figure spoke up first. "Now...wrap." *** At the same time, Silver scurried into the throne room. A large room, torches and golden columns everywhere, all leading to the gold and red throne at the center of the room against the back wall. He crawled straight up to the throne carefully. Looking around, he felt a little bit disappointed. The bad guy should be in here. It's the throne room. he thought. He poked the bottom of the throne with his front-right appendage. At the base there was an odd design: a circle with a triangle in the middle. Poking it, he discovered that it could turn. Slowly, he turned the design until the triangle was upside-down. He heard a loud clicking sound, and then a low rumbling. Suddenly, the throne began to slide up the wall. Behind the door was an entire room. Silver crawled in and discovered a long room with several rows of cages. He seemed to have found himself in the castle's hidden dungeon. At the back of the room was an open door, but the inside of the next room was too dark to make out whatever was inside. Before he could get too far inside, he suddenly heard the sound of two stones sliding against each other. He turned around and saw the throne sliding back down the wall. With great speed, Silver scurried across the floor. The bottom of the heavy throne pressed against his back as he squeezed through, just barely surviving and escaping. He kept running, because part of him was afraid of being crushed and he wanted to be completely sure that he was no longer underneath it. He ran blindly until he slammed into something, or someone. He shook his head, and by the time his vision cleared up he saw a Weavile sitting on the floor in front of him. "Ice? That you?" he asked, shocked. "Yeah," she said rubbing her head. She looked past Silver at the throne. "Karo, I told you not to touch that!" Silver turned around and saw Karo sitting on top of the throne, playing with the circle at the base. "C'mon, we should get out of here. Karo and I were attacked. I'll fill you in on the details on the way back." "You're right," Silver said nodding. "C'mon Karo! Kato and Rigel should be meeting us in the main room any minute now. Back in the main room, Karo, Silver and Ice found Kato sitting alone by the door. "Hey, where's Ri-Ri?" Karo asked, referring to Rigel by a nickname he made up. "Oh," Kato said, looking up as if he just noticed that the others entered the room. "I guess the bad guy got him. "What?!" Silver cried out. "What happened?!" "We were in the kitchen and I heard the bad guy coming down the hall, so I ran away." "And you left him there?!" Silver yelled louder, his face beginning to get red with anger. "Why didn't you tell him to run too?!" "Duuuhhhh, if I said anything the bad guy would have heard me!" Kato said, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. Silver was ready to tear Kato apart before Ice spoke up. "We'll have to come back for him later. This guy could be dangerous, and if we don't get outta here, we'll all end up like Rigel." Reluctantly, the others agreed, pushed the heavy wooden doors open and started on their way back home. *** "So you guys left Rigel there?" Creep asked, one eyebrow raised. "Boy, I thought I was cruel." "So will you help us get him back?" Karo asked, clinging to the edge of Creep's desk. "Haha, don't worry Karo, I prepared for this." Creep pulled open a drawer on his desk and slipped a big white square of carboard out of it, then stared at it for a moment. "Who wants to hang this in the window?" he asked, turning it around. The four other Pokemon gasped when they saw the Help Wanted sign their boss was holding. "We are not replacing Ri-Ri!" Karo cried out. "We don't have to replace anyone." a familiar voice said from the doorway. The entire crew turned around and saw their friend Rigel standing at the door, with a confident grin on his face and a fresh leaf in his mouth. Karo squealed and darted across the the room. He sprang into the air and tackled his friend with a big hug. Kato jumped on top of them and joined the hug. Ice joined the pile after him, while Creep calmly slipped the help wanted sign back into his desk. Silver stood still, watching the hugging. "Hm...How did you escape?" he asked. "Escape?" Rigel started, sitting up with Karo and Kato still hugging his sides. "I was never caught. I just stayed behind to look for that amulet. No luck though." "Well it was still pretty good work." Creep said, noticably impressed. "We'll keep looking tomorrow. It's late now. Everyone go get some rest." Rigel yawned and agreed, as did the rest of the gang as they split up to go to their own rooms. None of them lived at the building, but they all did have rooms they slept in sometimes. Before Ice could enter her room, Silver called out to her. "Hey, Ice! Did you notice anything odd about Rigel?" "Um...He didn't get captured?" "No, he yawned!" "So he's tired? And so am I" "But he's a werewolf! He shouldn't be tired!" "Silver, you're overthinking things again. Just go to bed." Ice said as she closed her door. The next afternoon, Karo, Ice and Silver were all sitting around outside, making plans about the next step in their search for the Metronome Amulet. Creep was sleeping in, and Kato was inside getting snacks. Rigel had left early that morning and no one had seen him since. Suddenly, a blindingly bright light appeared in the distance. It seemed to be getting closer by the second. Before long, they could tell that it was a wheel of fire. The flame wheel attack slammed into all three of them before they could move. The wheel continued until it slammed into a tree, leaving a scorch mark on the bark, and a dizzy Rigel at the base. In what seemed like an instant, Karo, Ice and Silver were laying inside in seperate beds. Kato tended to them, while wearing a typical female nurse's outfit. "You know you don't have to wear that, right Kato?" Ice asked, sitting up in her bed. "But it's soooo cute!" Kato squealed back. "Now...being bug, ice and grass types you all took a pretty bad hit.." he said, now mumbling to himself. "Potions, burn heals, Moo Moo Milk, hmm...This one looks nice!" he said lifting up a spray bottle. Ice looked at him, concerned. "That's an antidote. We need potions and burn heals." she told him. Kato ignored her and began spraying the antidote all over, giggling. He sprayed some a bit too close to Ice's face. She grimmaced and hissed at him, then leaped on all fours, grabbed a burn heal bottle and fled the room. Kato pranced after her, still spraying the antidote in the air leaving an odd odor behind. Silver layed in his bed, with his apendages dangling over the sides. "I knew that couldn't be Rigel...Do you know where he is?" he asked Karo, who was wrapping himself up in the sheets. "Creep said he was gonna punish him." Karo replied, peeking out of his sheet caccoon. "Look! I'm a Metapod!" Silver grumbled something as Rigel walked in with Creep, who had his arm around the Pancham's shoulder and was laughing loudly. "So you burned all three of them? I can't believe it was an accident! You sure it wasn't revenge for them ditching you?" he said, barely able to breathe. "Uh...yeah, accident." Rigel said nervously. "Man I thought I was cruel!" Creep shouted before noticing Karo and Silver's glares. "What happened to punishing him?" Silver asked sternly. "Eh, it was kinda funny. Wish I saw it. Besides, you guys are probably fine, so no worries!" Creep said. He patted Rigel's back and marched out of the room. "So," Silver started. "When did you learn how to use flame wheel? I thought you didn't use Pokemon attacks." "Well...I can...kinda...I was practicing and went a little crazy. You're okay, right?" "Yeah. We're fine. But you...I know you're not Rigel." "What?!" the pancham yelled, his eyes suddenly glowing. It appeared as though he was going to use an attack before Silver fired an electroweb at him, binding him to the corner of the room. A couple jolts of electricity made him squirm. Silver prepared another attack, but his foe suddenly disappeared in a quick flash of light. Karo tumbled out of the bed and popped his head out of the sheets. "Did I miss something?" he asked. "Get the others." he commanded, taking charge again. "I know where Rigel is!" *** Silver tuned the stone under the throne until the triangle was upside-down again. Just like before, the throne slid up along the wall. Silver rushed into the hidden dungeon, followed by Karo, who was now wearing his bed sheet as a cape, Kato, who was still carrying the nearly empty antidote bottle, and Ice, who was still walking on all fours. At the very end of the hall in one of the cages on the left, they found their friend. He was sleeping on the small blanket inside his cell. Karo whispered his name and he leaped up. The captive Pancham was now wearing a tight, cereulean coloured suit. with his belly and front of his neck an even lighter shade of blue. On the back there was a fin-like tail. "What took you guys so long?!" he shouted, gripping the bars of his cage excitedly. "A better question would be...Why are you wearing that?" Kato said, holding back his laughter. "Its my custom prison uniform," a new, deep voice said. "I was hoping for more than one, but it looks like now I have four more inmates!" When the gang looked down the hall, they saw a mudkip grinning at them in the entry way. Around his neck was a round pendant with a gem in the middle, giving off a faint light. "Why don't you just take it off?" Ice said to Rigel. "The zipper is right in the back where I can't reach," Rigel starged. "And it's designed to restrict all the powers of the person who wears it!" the Mudkip added. "Not to mention how great it looks!" Without another word, Ice quickly fired an ice beam straight at him. Mudkip's gem began glowing orange and he opened his mouth, firing a flamethrower to counter the ice beam. Silver fired an electroweb attack, while Kato used thunderbolt, but the gem's colour turned white and a force field appeared around him, with the move protect. Karo stood outside Rigel's cell, whacking the lock gently with his vine whip. "Karo, can't you just reach through and unzip this thing?" Rigel said with his back against the bars. "Nooooo!" Karo whined. "I can do it!" he announced, jamming his small claw into the keyhole. The gem around Mudkip's neck turned a deep magenta, and he fired a psybeam at Kato. Kato jumped to the side and the psybeam glided past him and hit Karo, knocking him over. He sat up and gave an unwonted glare to Mudkip. With a roar, he charged and fired a lightning fast energy ball attack. It slammed into Mudkip's face. Karo sprang to his feet and began charging at Mudkip, who fled the room. "Okay then. Let's get Rigel outta there." Silver said. "Kato, unzip that suit for him?" Kato nodded and did as he was told for once, unzipping Rigel's prison suit through the bars of his cell. Rigel stepped out of it and stretched. "Stand back guys," he warned as a ball of blue light formed in his palm. He swung his arm and sent the ball flying into the lock, which broke and let the door swing open. The crew then ran down the hall and found themselves in the throne room again, where Karo had Mudkip cornered and was slapping him with vines. "That's enough," Ice said to him. Karo shook his head and realized what he was doing. "Oh..." He said, as it he had just worken up. Mudkip opened his mouth, and his gem turned tan again. He began using Hyper Beam, but Rigel jumped in the way and proved his value to the mission by countering it with a blast of his own energy. He then l hopped over to him and swiped the pendant from around his neck. "This is be the Metronome Amulet!" he shouted with glee, holding it up. "Creep will be so happy!" *** "I'm so happy!" Creep shouted, locking the amulet in the hidden safe in the mob building's basement. "You all did pretty good. Now we've got another powerful treasure! Another mission complete. Now who wants some cake?!" While Creep, Karo, Kato and Ice sprinted towards the break room, Silver and Rigel walked a bit slower. "So," Silver started. "I'm glad you're okay." "Thanks, but you know you're supposed to be my bodyguard, right? Guarding my body?" Rigel replied. "Yeah I know." Silver grumbled. "So tell me, how did Mudkip know where to find us and everything? And how did he disguise himself as you?" "Oh," Rigel started. "He used transform for the disguise and um...remember that room at the back of the dungeon?" "Don't tell me it was a tickle chamber..." "It was," Rigel said, looking down. "I sang like a bird." "You know what that means?" Silver asked, shaking his head. "Another week as your personal manservant?" "Yep. I'll be waiting in my Eevee form for a foot rub in my room, come right after you finish your cake. You've got fifteen minutes or you'll be in my belly, got it?" "Yeah. I got it." he said back, as he walked into the break room to join his friends. Category:Stories